


Are you feeling what I’m feeling?

by evermoreskywalker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30+ fanfic, Canon Compliant, During Canon, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, Misunderstandings, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, POV Poe Dameron, Planet Pasaana (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, Short One Shot, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evermoreskywalker/pseuds/evermoreskywalker
Summary: They say your life flashes before your eyes when you’re about to die. This wasn’t true for Poe Dameron. As he found himself drowning in the Pasaana sinking fields, he instead saw his future. Everything he never had the chance to do or say suddenly popped into his head. There was one common theme:Finn.- - -Written for a 750-word challenge. Poe is irritated by Finn’s need to tell Rey something, but it’s all a misunderstanding.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Are you feeling what I’m feeling?

They say your life flashes before your eyes when you’re about to die. This wasn’t true for Poe Dameron. As he found himself drowning in the Pasaana sinking fields, he instead saw his future. Everything he never had the chance to do or say suddenly popped into his head. There was one common theme: _Finn_. Poe had been crazy about Finn since the moment the former stormtrooper broke him free from Kylo Ren, and he’d never dared to tell him how he felt. They were such good friends and these were dangerous times. Poe didn’t want to do anything to jeopardize their friendship or their cause; there would be time for that after they won the war.  
  
Out of all the backwater corners of the galaxy, Pasaana was not exactly high on Poe’s list of places to die, but this might really be the end this time, and he wanted to say something in case he didn’t make it.  
  
It seemed Finn had something he wanted to confess too. Between C-3PO’s incessant complaints and Rey’s relatively calm instructions, Poe could hear Finn calling out for Rey, saying he had something to tell her. _Of course_ , Poe realized, he should have known Finn would want to confess his love for Rey right now. He always sensed there was something there; Finn seemed to pay extra attention to Rey’s whereabouts and would even ignore Poe in favor of Rey on occasion. However, he was not able to confirm his suspicions as the quicksand suddenly swallowed him up completely, cutting off all of his senses.  
  
There was nothing but darkness and silence until he hit the ground below. Poe quickly regained his footing, finding himself in a dark cavern as his eyes began to adjust. After a moment, he reunited with the rest of the gang as they all fell nearby. He had never been happier to see them.  
  
“I thought we were all goners,” Poe said, reaching out to pull both Finn and Rey into a quick and grateful hug. He had momentarily forgotten his annoyance at Finn’s apparent confession.  
  
It seemed that Finn’s avowal had been cut short in the fall, and Rey was not about to let it slide. She ignited her lightsaber, bringing more light into the cavern, then stormed off down a side tunnel. “We have to hurry,” she called out behind her. Poe felt a twinge of jealousy bubble up inside him. Not to be outdone, he pulled out his flashlight and headed in the same direction. _You don’t need to wield a lightsaber just to see where you’re going…_  
  
Once the group was moving, the questioning began. Poe briefly wished that he could be swallowed by _another_ sinking field, if only to avoid hearing this conversation.  
  
“So, what was it?” Rey asked Finn pointedly.  
  
“What?” Finn replied, confused.  
  
“What you were going to tell me,” she replied, not allowing him to feign ignorance.  
  
“When?”  
  
“When we were sinking in the sand you said, ‘I never told you…’”  
  
Finn paused for a beat too long before responding, “…I’ll tell you later,”  
  
While Poe didn’t want his suspicions confirmed, he had also grown tired of his friends’ bickering and felt the need to interject. “Oh, you mean when Poe’s not here?”  
  
An annoyed expression crossed Finn’s face. “Yeah. Mmm-hmm.”  
  
Poe rolled his eyes. “We’re gonna die in sand burrows and we’re all keeping secrets?”  
  
*****  
  
Later, in a quiet moment alone with Finn aboard the Millennium Falcon, Poe recalled their time in the sinking fields.  
  
“Hey, remember when we thought we were dying and you wanted to tell Rey something? What was that about?”  
  
“You’re still on that?” Finn chuckled.  
  
“Yeah, it’s been eating at me.”  
  
Finn softened. “Why? What did you think I was gonna say?”  
  
Poe was silent for a moment, trying to find the right words. “Well... I guess I thought you were gonna tell Rey you loved her, and I... didn’t really wanna hear that.”  
  
Finn frowned for a moment, realizing something. “Why wouldn’t you want to hear that? Unless…”  
  
“…Because I love you, okay?!” Poe admitted, defensively.  
  
“I know.” Finn was suddenly smiling.  
  
“What do you mean, you _know_?”  
  
“...I’m Force sensitive. That’s what I was gonna tell Rey.”  
  
“...You lost me.”  
  
“I got the strangest sense that you loved someone and wanted them to know. That’s when I knew for sure. I assumed it was Rey. So I wanted to tell her.”  
  
Finn smiled, ”But, for the record, I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a challenge with a maximum of 750 words and I had a very difficult time editing it down. If anyone is interested, I might write this into a longer version and explore the scene of them confessing their feelings further.


End file.
